


Boyfriends Make Babysitting Better

by Wulfton



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulfton/pseuds/Wulfton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's always been good with kids, so Hiccup's looking forward to what he thinks will be an easy Friday night job. Nothing could possibly go wrong, could it...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends Make Babysitting Better

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scenario I imagined these particular lovebirds being in... Hope you enjoy reading as much I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not, in any way, shape or form, own the characters contained herein, only the plot.

Hiccup sighed in relief as he literally threw himself down onto the 2-piece sofa, letting himself relax into the soft pillows as he thanked Odin that they could finally relax after what could only be described as the longest babysitting job in history. Jack soon followed his lead and joined the chocolate-brown-haired teen on the brown fabric of the leather couch, letting out an explosive breath of air of his own. He thought he was okay with kids, but tonight just proved how inept he really was...

"Well, now that the _night of terror_ is finally at an end...What say we relax with some tv and snacks?" asked Jack, a hopeful tone in his voice.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's usual couch potato attitude, replying, "Fine, I'll get the popcorn I brought."

"You brought popcorn? Why?" asked Jack, confusion evident upon his face.

Hiccup had a smug smile upon his face as he responded, "'Cos I know _you_ and your _addiction_ to the stuff."

"Meanie!" he whined as high as he could manage. His dusty-brown eyebrows drew together dramatically and his mouth drew itself into a thin line, reminiscent of a very childish pout.

Hiccup again rolled his eyes (Jack loved it when he did that) and smirked at the teen-gone-child sprawled out on the couch in front of him. With a glint in his eye, he leaned toward Jack and said softly, "I brought cola," before leaning back and waiting for the guaranteed transformation.

He didn't have long to wait. Jack's amber eyes immediately went as round as quarters, and not-quite-luminescent teeth shone between the small 'O' his mouth formed.

Hiccup chortled at the effect his words had. Hazel eyes squinted in an attempt to remain open as the rest him just focused on getting enough breath through the laughing he couldn't seem to stop. "You - _haha_ \- should totally see the look on your face right now!" he managed to choke out.

Jack soon found himself no longer pouting, and joined the other teen with laughter of his own, unable to ignore the infectious laugh that Hiccup had.

Jack opened his eyes as he calmed down and examined the bespectacled teen in front of him. Hiccup looked a right state, with his freckles obscured by the red mirth that had overtaken his face and his glasses balancing precariously off the end of his nose.

Jack bounced up and caught the pair just as they slipped off the end of Hiccup's nose. Hiccup's eyes now opened and he saw the blurry image of Jack, who was holding what were obviously his glasses in one hand, shooting Hiccup an amused smirk.

"Now _you_ ," murmured Jack, "should see, "he placed Hiccup's glasses back on, " _yourself_ ," he finished, giving a quick peck to Hiccup's cheek, drawing an even deeper blush from him.

Feeling Jack's cool lips upon his cheek, Hiccup blushed for a second, before smiling serenely, "I guess I must look quite the sight then..."

"Quite, "his boyfriend replied, winking, "But I must say, it just makes you look even sexier than usual."

Hiccup smirked at Jack's typical choice of words and, acting on an unusual spur of the moment, leaned forward and kissed Jack's lips, running his slightly-chapped lips along the smoother ones. He reveled in the feeling for a moment, before pulling back while things weren't too heated, eliciting a whine from Jack at the loss of contact.

"Now, now," chastised Hiccup playfully, "Plenty of time for that after some tv."

Jack whined again, before giving Hiccup another peck on his other cheek before he could stop him, and jumped on the sofa, catching the remote as it sprang up into the air. He then switched on the tv, and looked through the guide, looking if there was anything in the way of comedy on.

Hiccup chuckled to himself as he walked into the kitchen to get some snacks together.

  


**_Half an hour later..._ **

  


The couple finally stopped laughing as the end credits of Mrs. Brown's Boys appeared and Agnes' unique chortle sounded, causing them to laugh quietly as the tv then turned over to a car insurance ad. They remained cuddled together on the couch as Jack once again fiddled with the remote, looking for something good on. Hiccup shifted slightly and maneuvered his leg so that he could nestle more comfortably into Jack's chest, letting out a content sigh as he relaxed once more.

Jack grinned when he heard Hiccup's sigh. "Nice and comfy there, are ya?" he asked, as he shifted his shoulder slightly so as to lean on the armrest more and let his feet rest more comfortably on the other.

"Yeah..." replied Hiccup, eyes closing as he enjoyed his and Jack's quality time.

Jack chuckled before saying, "Well, it's time to get a move on. There's nothing good on, and besides, Mr. and Mrs. Bennett will be back soon."

Hiccup pouted slightly before obliging and getting up off the couch, turning around and offering Jack a hand to help him up.

Without hesitation, Jack took a hold of Hiccup's hand and pulled himself right up and into Hiccup's chest. Before he could do any more however, he soon found Hiccup's mouth upon his, lips hot and feverish, tongue seeking entrance to Jack's mouth.

Jack only waited a moment before parting his teeth, and pushing his tongue against Hiccup's, leading to a heated battle for dominance which caused to rile them up even further, heartbeats hammering against each others necks.

Eventually, they broke apart for air, but let hands roam free as they opened their eyes and rested their foreheads together as they exchanged hot and heavy breaths. Hiccup let one hand roam across Jack's chest, stroking the smooth contours through the thin t-shirt, before dipping his hand beneath the obtrusive layer and making a beeline for Jack's nipple, pinching and rolling it gently as the nub hardened. He switched to the other and ran his other hand through Jack's luscious hair, the white highlights in the dusty-brown seeming to glow in the low light of the room.

"J-jack..." whispered Hiccup hoarsely, his voice bursting with want. With need.

Growling in response, Jack removed his hands that had been lovingly stroking Hiccup's prefect ass and thighs, and removed his t-shirt, whipping it off and discarding it somewhere behind him as he hastened to do the same to Hiccup.

Somewhere between Hiccup with his shirt on, and Hiccup moaning lustfully as Jack toured his bare torso with his mouth, they'd made it to the kitchen and were currently pressed against the cool tile, their heated skin causing them to hiss at the sensation. From Hiccup's mouth to his jaw, his neck and pulse point, across his collarbone and to down to his navel, Jack gently bit, sucked, kissed and licked every one of Hiccup's sensitive parts lovingly and gently, wanting him to feel the love currently burning a fire in his veins.

Hiccup was near reduced to putty at his boyfriend's delicious ministrations, and could do little else but let his hands roam among Jack's back, finding purchase when Jack sucked a _particularly_ sensitive nipple, and traveled down to Jack's lower back, and from there to Jack's ass, where he let his hands stroke through the clothes for but a moment before descending under the boxers and cupping Jack's ass, kneading the beautifully-toned muscle with heavenly strokes and squeezes.

Jack shuddered at the feeling, and inadvertently groaned at the pleasure it brought. Hiccup shared the groan, since Jack had been sucking the skin between his navel and groin, and groaned right into it, the vibrations going south and pooling in the sea of pleasure there.

Growing impatient once more, Jack made the final leap to just underneath Hiccup's jeans, and pulling the rough denim down swiftly, kissed and sucked at Hiccup's cock through the thin material, evoking a series of meow-like appreciations from Hiccup's mouth in response.

Grinning adventurously, Jack pulled down Hiccup's boxers to join the pile of denim at his ankles, allowing his penis to spring out, red and throbbing, ready for Jack. Jack licked his lips before plunging forward, mouth open, and engulfing the pulsing head within his mouth, letting his tongue swirl about the slit while his lips played with the sensitive skin around the head, sucking gently at the oversensitive skin beneath the foreskin.

Hiccup inhaled sharply and exhaled shakily, doing his best to remain quiet. Feeling Jack licking and sucking at his manhood spurred him to switch his hands from Jack's rear to his front, diving his hands into his boxers so as to show his dick just as much attention. In just a few short moments, Jack was in a similar state of undress as his boyfriend, his dick being stroked lavishly and with strong movements, Hiccup stroking all the right spots in just the right way.

Feeling the pleasure reach higher and higher, Jack impatiently kicked off his remaining clothes, leaving his legs free to move properly. Hiccup promptly followed suit and they both stopped for a moment , transfixed at the sight of each other in all their glory - sweat beading profusely and precum gathering at the tips of each of their cocks.

And then, before they realized it, they were mere inches apart, touching as much as possible. Hands were roaming, ghosting, groping. Feeling all they could and still wanting more. Driven by a wild urge, Jack gripped both of their manhoods in one hand using his fingers to manipulate the sensitive organs against each other, sliding, almost gliding thanks to the sweat they were perspiring in buckets at this point, and the semen that was now leaking from the cocks held in Jack's firm grip.

Feeling pleasure beginning to coil up in their stomachs, the two went in for a kiss, and then each came, screaming the others name into each others mouths so as not to disturb the kids. Hiccup then practically melted against Jack, who slowly collapsed to the ground, gathering Hiccup in his arms and tenderly kissing him for a few moments before he was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

Shit. The Bennetts were home.

His mind went lightspeed, thinking through plan after plan. He could go put on his clothes? No, they'd spot him well before he could even locate the boxers somewhere in the kitchen. Run out the window? Nope, needed the clothes to get home. Pray for a miracle? Yes, but let's have a back-up plan in case that one falls through.

And so, he came to the only conclusion he could think of. Spotting a nearby towel, he picked it up and wrapped it around himself. Standing up, he disturbed Hiccup, who'd began stirring from their usual (now-interrupted) nap.

"W-wha's goin' on...?" murmured Hiccup sleepily.

"Shhh Hic! The parents are back, but just keep quiet, okay"? Jack whispered urgently.

Hiccup's eyes immediately snapped wide open, but he nodded, trusting Jack.

Jack took a deep breath before rising fully and standing, making sure the towel was on properly and then striding over to the cupboard, pretending to look for something when the Bennetts came in.

"Jack?" came Mrs. Bennett's surprised-sounding voice.

"Oh!" Jack made a show of turning around and looking embarrassed (not that that was difficult in the current situation). "Mr. and Mrs. Bennett! Sorry! I didn't realize you were back! I just went for a shower and was looking for a snack!" He hoped his sweat made him look wet enough to have taken a shower...

"That's quite alright Jack. Where's Hiccup?" replied Mr. Bennett, with what Jack thought could be an amused glint in his eye.

"He's just in the downstairs bathroom having his shower. We were both pretty wiped after we got Jamie and Sophie into bed for the night!" Jack lied easily, chuckling for good measure.

"Oh right, the kids! C'mon honey, let's go check on them," said Mrs. Bennett, gesturing to her husband as she began leaving the kitchen.

"Of course, dear. And Jack, thank you again for offering to do this. It really meant a lot to us." Mr. Bennett said, looking to his wife, who nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Yes Jack dear, thank you so much!" she chirped.

Jack blushed, rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly before replying, "No problem! They really were great, just a lot more energetic than I thought!"

Both parents smiled at the teen, before turning and going up the stairs. Jack could've sworn he heard Mrs. Bennett giggle as she whispered something in her husband's ear, who in turn chuckled. At what, Jack couldn't hope to know.

"Whew! Close one. Okay Hic, it's safe!" whispered Jack.

Hiccup stood, blushing as he tried to cover himself since he didn't have the use of a towel. Feeling sorry for his boyfriend, he handed the towel to Hiccup, who looked gratified at the gesture and a small, happy smile split upon his face. "Thanks Jack..." he said, still slightly embarrassed.

Jack smiled back. "Now let's find our clothes, hm? We might need them after all," he suggested.

Hiccup nodded in reply, and the pair spent the next ten minutes looking desperately around the living room and kitchen for their discarded clothing. Never would they forget how Hiccup's boxers found their way into the dishwasher, how Jack's sock landed on the cookie jar and how both their t-shirts ended up dangling from the ceiling fan. Now dressed and ready, they made their goodbyes to the parents, waving away offers at payment, saying it was all on them, and left, breathing twin sighs of relief as they walked down the road to Jack's place, hands intertwined around each other, happy to be safe now.

  


Back at the house, Mr. and Mrs. Bennett talked amongst themselves, chatting and laughing often.

"Jack really was a quick thinker, wasn't he dear?" noted Mrs. Bennett as she fussed over two cups of tea.

"As quick as I was, honey," remarked her husband. "It reminded me of the time we babysat for your aunt"

She blushed and giggled at what he was talking about. "Oh yes, dear, I remember. Hard to forget, especially after you made the excuse that your clothes had gotten dirty and needed to be washed!"

Now it was his turn to blush, "Well, she bought it, didn't she? And in my defense, I was naked and it was the best I could come up with!"

At this, she couldn't help but laugh in earnest at the embarrassing memory, drawing in her husband, who started chortling as well.

"You never change dear," she remarked, "And let's hope that they don't either."

**_FIN!_ **


End file.
